PROJECT SUMMARY CORE C: DATA CORE The overall objective of the Data Core is to support all aspects of data collection, verification, consolidation, documentation, and analysis by all CLDRC investigators and our collaborators. Support from the Data Core will enable all CLDRC investigators to take advantage of the rich datasets generated by the CLDRC for innovative analyses of all aspects of learning disabilities (LDs) and related difficulties such as attention- deficit/hyperactivity disorder (ADHD). The Data Core and the overall collaborative structure of the CLDRC provide a unique opportunity for interdisciplinary analyses using data from twin pairs, multigenerational families, neuropsychological measures, neuroimaging methods, and molecular genetics. Further, the infrastructure provided by the Data Core will facilitate the broader impact of the CLDRC by encouraging new synergistic collaborations with investigators outside the Center, and by using technological resources to coordinate a monthly CLDRC webinar series that will provide didactic presentations by all CLDRC investigators on specific data analytic procedures and broader issues around study design.